The present invention relates to a tile-shaped composite element in which a ceramic tile serving as the visible tile is glued onto a further ceramic tile serving as the base tile.
Such a tile-shaped composite element is disclosed in German Patent publication DE-A 22 666 issued in 1883 to Adolph Keim. According to this publication, tiles made of good porous clay, after drying, are coated with a glaze on one side and then laid with the flat glazed surface, one upon the other in pairs, so as to create double tiles whose single tiles are staggered against each other. The double tiles are baked, causing the single tiles to be connected together by the glaze. The tiles formed in this manner are then used to line a wall.
The invention is directed to the problem of lack of cohesion of the tiles described above and teaches of improving a tile-shaped composite element of the stated type in such a way as to substantially strengthen the cohesion between the two single tiles, thereby considerably improving the sturdiness of the composite element.